I Never Wanted To Be King
by Skyke
Summary: stories of how van became the ruler of fanelia
1. Begin

I don't own Escaflowne in this chapter or the next or the next until this story ends or I stop writing it, whichever one comes first.

000000000

The Solstar (the sun got it off a trilogy) is shinning over the lands of Fanelia. Fanelia is like a green emerald; lush forests thrived on the black fertile soil.

The weather is always very mild, never cold enough to have snow in the winter, or hot enough that people have to jump into the river or hid in the shades of a chestnut tree to escape the heat.

It rarely rain here Fanelia, but when it does, it pours. Thunderstorms usually last for days if not weeks. Crops are often destroyed in the storms, but the wild fruits and animals in the forest are always more than enough to support a large family for month to come.

Fanelia is a very peaceful and powerful country. The Fanelians haven't experience a single battle since the Great War, and that was at least two centuries ago.

All these things set Fanelia apart from the rest of the kingdoms on Gaea, but there's still another reason...

Dragons. Those huge monsters with razor sharp claws and teeth, with spikes that grew out of their face, spin and tails. They are hunted down too extinct because of their precious energist.

A pink stone, the size of your fist that gives off enormous amount of energy.

At first, people wear them as jewelry, but when the guymelefs are created, they are used to power the giant fighting war machines. Now almost everything is power by the energist.

Now the only places where you can find live dragons are in Fanelia. But the people of Fanelia aren't really sure, the last time that anyone has seen one is over thirty years ago.

Dragons are considered to be a sacred beast, the only animals who ever lived in Atlantis. Because of the Great War, they were forced to leave the land.

There was also a great civilization called the draconian. They were the only people who can talk to dragons. Legend says that the draconian can sprout wings from their back and fly.

"But of course they are just silly stories." A girl with pink hair said.

"Maybe, but it would be so cool to be able to fly." A black hair boy about the age of five replied.

"I much rather stay on the ground, after all a cat got to stay on her feet." She twitched her ears.

"Whatever you say Merl."

"Yes Van, what ever I say." She flicked her tail and pounce towards the castle.

By now you can probably tell that Merl is no ordinary girl, in fact she is not a girl at all. Merl is a pink haired, gold fur, brown striped cat-girl.

They have the structure of a human but they have also had a tail, fur cover every part of their body, ears that stands on top of their heads and very sharp teeth and claws.

"I am Van Fanel, prince of Fanelia! With my sword and my courage! I… WILL… DEFEAT… YOU… FEROUSIOUS… DRAGON… AND… SAVE… MY… KINGDOM!" Van waved his wooden sword this way and that trying to slay his imaginary dragon.

"Wooo." Merle stared lazily at the black hair boy. "Scary."

"Merle!" Van turned his sword over, stab the blade into the ground and leaned on the hilt. "You are supposed to attack me!"

"Mmm…" the cat-girl thought for a moment as she paced the tree she was lying on for the past hour, until she was right in front of Van. "Okay!"

"No! Merle don't." the boy waved his arms in protest while slowly backing away.

Merle just purred and waved her tail. "Meow!" she leaped of the tree…

"Uff." And tackled Van to the ground. "Merle, get off." A muffled voice comes from under the cat-girl. "You are squishing me!"

Unwillingly Merle got off Van's back and leaped back onto the tree again.

The prince of Fanelia slowly got on his hands and knees and shakes the dust from his hair.

"You really needs to loss some weight Merle." He walked to his wooden sword. "You are as heavy as an oolong (taken from dragonball, since he is pig)."

"I do not weight as heavy as an oolong!" Merle hissed. "They can weight up to twelve oxen. Compare to them I'm as light as a feather."

"Your Highness! What happened to you?" a very…shall we say 'big boned' gray hair lady came out of the castle.

Which wasn't very far away from Van and Merle but by the time she reached the two she was having hard time breathing. "What…happened…to …your…" pause. "…Clothes your Highness?"

"I was..."

"Oh, never mind." She took out a handkerchief and starts to dust off Van's clothes. "It's a good thing that there's no tear in your clothes, but we'll have to do something about your face. The people might mistake you for a peasant boy with all those mud stains on it. Now come along your highness." The big women dragged Van to the castle.

"But Mary, I washed my face four times this day already!"

"And yet, somehow you manages to get stuff on it right after I just washed it. You don't think that I do this for fun now do you, your highness?"

"Yes I do!" Van dug his heel into the ground. "Why else would you torture me like this!"

0000000000000

"Merle, have you seen Van anywhere?"

"Huh?" the cat-girl turned around to see whom the melodious voice belongs to. "Um… I saw Nurse Marry taking Van to get his face washed just a while ago your highneses… your highnesese… your highnessese… your… my queen."

"Thank you Merle." Queen Varie patted Merle gently on the head and walked away.

"Rrr!" Merle stomp her feet. "Who ever invented the world 'highneess …highnesees… highnesessese. Rrr! What ever that word is, I would sure love to claw out their eyes."

0000000000000

"Mary! Could you …ouch…stop…ouch…that?" Van was sitting in a chair inside his bedroom, wearing a new set of clothes.

Mary found a stain on his pants, with no time to wash it, she decides for Van to wear a completely different outfit. A blue loose-fitting sleeveless top with a pair of white pants that just covers his knees and six-size way too big.

"Your highness I do wish you'll stop this nonsense." Mary sighs. "I'm only trying to brush your hair."

"But it hurts." Van rubbed his head.

"I have sent all your clothes to the servants for washing." Mary ignored the little prince. "So I have to let you wear your brother's old clothes. He is a lot taller than you of course." Nurse Mary finally put down the hairbrush. "So I have to cut a few feet of materials off the legs. If you highness would just stand still I would have got the measurements right." She sighed and took out a brown leather belt from Van's clothet. "Of course his shirt was too big too, far too long. But if I put a belt around your waist like so… over the shirt, then it'll look a little more your size. I suppose it'll hold your pants up too."

"Mary," Van said in an annoyed voice. "Can I go now?"

" 'May I please leave the room?' is the correct way to…"

"Thanks, bye." Van dash off.

"Please don't get your clothes dirty again your highness!" Mary yelled down the corridor. "Your brother is going to get his coronation cere…"

00000000000000000

"What's that?" Merle asked.

"It means that he is going to go into the forest to find and sly a dragon!" Van explained.

"Why?"

"To get the dragon's energist of course, so he could be king."

"Couldn't he just buy one?" Merle licked her left paw. "Then he won't have to go through all those troubles."

"Because Merle, it just doesn't work that way."

"Um…" the cat-girl pounced on a near by toad. "Whatever…"

00000000000000000000000

Sorry if I spelled Van's name Can, since C and V are pretty close together I tend to miss-press.


	2. Snow

Hi, this use to be Kari Hiwatari here, but I think that it's time for a more original name. Anyway I know that I haven't written any thing in over 2 years, and I can't exactly say that I have too much homework. So I'll just admit that I'm plain lazy.

Now after re-reading my stories I have a hard time deciding if I want to restart them or just fade away, so I'll just update them once more to see if anyone else appreciates my "master pieces." Just kidding there is more grammar mistakes than I can count, so try not to criticize me on them. On with the show.

Thank you **_susan_** for telling me Van's parents' name, I know, I'm a horrible fan for not knowing.

00000000000000

It was late spring when Folken left for his dragon quest. Van was dressed in his brother's oversize clothes.

"_How long does it usually take to slay a dragon?" Van remembers asking._

"_It all depends on Karlyn'd (lady luck/fate) little brother." Folken shift the weight on his back. "If I were to meet a dragon before the next moon, I'll be back in time for the fall festivals."_

"_You better put me down now brother." Van said as they were approaching a mob of people outside the castle gate._

"_Huh? Feeling better already?"_

"_Brother…" Van replied in an annoyed voice._

"_As you wish your highness." The other sibling straightens his back and did a formal bow. _

_Van just glared._

"_That does not suit you, little brother. And neither does those clothes…" After a closer inspection. "…Where did you get them?"_

Now it's mid winter, and for the first time in two hundred years, it was snowing…

000000000000000000000

Short I know, never the less I find that it's better to do lots of short chapters in a short amount of time than the other way around.


	3. Sword

"Again." Clash of metal can be heard from the garden.

"Ahh!"

"Ouch…" A little boy about 1 meter tall was easily tossed aside by the huge man in front off him.

Battle scars adorn the elder man's arms and face. Not a single sweat was seen on his brow. While Van on the other hand, was fighting for air with every breath.

Blood has become a common vision and there was a boy kneeling on the stone floor, clutching one hand. A deep wound was imbedded in his left hand. The red liquid has formed a river down his arm.

"Master Van time and time again, I have told you not to clutch the blade of my sword."

"…..."

"When you are confronted with an enemy, dodge his blows, never take it head on."

"……"

"Master Van, are you listening?"

"Huh?" The boy looked up. "Sorry, an ant was drowning in my blood; I was trying to save it." He stood up. "Please continue, I'm ready."

"No," The elder warrior signed. "Go to infirmary and tend to your wound, lesson is over for today."

The smaller figure bowed respectfully and quickly exited the garden.

_Such a gentle spirit… the horrors he'll have to face at such a young age. Well it's only been one year; Karlyn'd might have turned a blind eye. He should be back soon……_

_000000000000000000000_

"Lord Van!" Once again, Merle has tackled the young prince onto the floor. She has gotten really good at it.

"Hi Merle."

"Ahh! Your hand!" The cat-girl clutched other's hand to her heart. "I'm going to talk to that big bully about this!"

"Merle…" Van winced as he pulled his bandaged hand away from the preying cat-girl. "It's training; these things are expected to happen."

"Hm! That still doesn't excuse the fact that he's using real swords."

"Merle…" The boy got up from his sitting position and continued down the corridor.

"It's true! I've asked all the other swords masters, they've never started training with real swords!" The tassels on the hanging tapestries were tempting, but Merle controlled her urge to pounce on them.

"What sword masters Merle?" Van looked over at his companion. "They are all scattered to the borders of Fanelia, my teacher is the only one who remained at the castle."

A quiet voice replied. "True…" A sign was heard. "But the palace guards are just as good, they all carries swords. At least the ones I asked were, I checked myself."

"……"

"……."

"……."

"Well…… say something!"

"Merle… I'm the one who choose to use this sword."

"…What! Why?" Merle's shout ringed off the walls.

"……this sword was my brother's…… when the blade turns red, it'll grant me a wish……it's an old legend, until my wish comes true, this will bring me courage…"

_000000000000000000000_

Told you, one review's all that's keeping me going. Another short one, but pretty good content if I say so myself. .

For those who think that Van sound too weird in this chapter, I say: does he look like someone who had a happy childhood? I tried to make Van sound more mature and sader than the last two chapters; it's done on purpose, so all is well.


	4. Growing up

Yeah! Another one who likes my stories. So going on.

0000000000000000000000

"Lord Van, do you see what I see?"

"That depends… what do you see?"

"White Zerions! Spring is here again!" Merle bounced back and forth.

'_Yeah… mother loved these flowers too.' _

"Look! I've made you a crown, Lord Van." Merle placed the white petals on Van's head. Unfortunately, or incidentally it was too big. The wreath just plopped down and rested on the boy's shoulders. "Not again!"

"But it still looks good Merle." The young prince returned the gift. "Here, it'll look better on you."

"You really think so?" The cat girl fluttered her eye lashes.

Van backed away ever so slightly. Being only a few month pass 11 years, he still haven't really figure out everything yet. _'Girls are so weird.'_

"Well?" Merle edged closer.

"Huh…" The boy took a noticeable step back this time. _'Someone save me…'_

"Say something!"

"Lord Van." A page stepped into the garden and bowed gracefully. "I'm sorry to intrude, but it's my duty to inform you that it is time for…" A blur half suddenly dragged the page toward the opposite direction which also happens to be a direction that gets them away from Merle.

"Sparing!" Van finished the sentence for him. _'Hurry up!'_

"Uh… no Lord Van." The page is trying to straighten out the part of his clothes where Van is pulling furiously. "A guest has arrived from…"

"A guest! Well I must greet them this instant; it's not good to keep a guest waiting!" Van yelled over his shoulder. "See you later Merle!"

A bizarre sight of the royal prince pushing a confused page disappeared from view in a flash.

"Rrr! What a horrible timing, Lord Van was just about to say something nice to me!" Merle stamped the near by flower to bits.

000000000000000000000

'_What a great sense of timing.' _Van sighed_. 'I have no idea why Merle is acting so weird lately… Girls! They are just too weird!'_

"Lord Van, it may be out of my place, but shouldn't you wear something more appropriate for the meeting?" The page from before shifts uncomfortably under Van's glare.

"No it's okay." The prince looked away, and the page relaxed. "You said that it was urgent, so I'm sure that _they_ wouldn't mind."

"But it's part of your duty as a member of the royal family!"

"It's also the only part where we do it for the sake of another monarch!" Van snapped back.

The frightened page dropped his parchment. Despise the fact that Van is nothing more than a child; his glare can drill through even the sturdiest of seasoned warriors.

"Why don't you take a day off?" After seeing the other's reaction. "You can't seem to stop fidgeting."

"Ye…Yes my Lord." The page quickly scurried away.

"What is wrong with everyone today?"

00000000000000000

I figure that since Van is at the time of the "transition", he should have very wild mood swings. That changed depends on situation and people around him.

That the scientific way (cough excuse cough) to say "I'm just really bad at writing characters who posses the same attitude all the time."


	5. A king's job

Well, that's been a good year at least, so much for my New Year resolution of updating this story from the last few chapters. I'm beginning to see a pattern here, anyways… who wants to know whose Van's guest?

Truth to be told, I have no idea who he meets, so ….. This is going well….

00000000000000000000

After several rather short "influential" arguments between Van and his sword master/advisor, a decision was made or enforced and any sort of complaints from Van was silenced immediately by a deadly glare.

So that would explain the sour expression from the prince's face and the rather large and heavy but fancy velvet cape which is draped over his shoulders. Tiny hints of white fabrics escapes through the folds of the dark cape with each steps. Very awkward steps, which tell you that unworn knee high hunting boots, are good for show, but are really uncomfortable.

"Please stop slouching Lord Van." The veteran samurai stated. "You made it seem as if you are being marched to the execution block."

"I'm trying." An annoyed voice answered, slouching even more. "But with this helmet on, I can't see anything but the floor."

"Straitening one's back and raising one's chin is not only a sign of dignity; it also commands immediate attention from one's subjects without a word, but most importantly… it also helps to keep one from tripping over one's royal garment."

No sooner said then BAM! Well you can guess the rest.

After several minutes of panic from the maids, and a glower from the samurai, the Prince Van of Fanelia marched into the considerably large conference room. Ironically the helmet which had caused the problem in the first place, was also the solution. The sheer weight of it had flattened Van's extremely untamed hair, which covered the huge bruise under his left eye, a perfect disguise. It's a brilliant discovery made by the old man, after he had lost his temper waiting and just thumped it on the young prince's head. After a few greetings and praising from the foreign country representatives, the conference went under way.

Just like how Van had predicted it, what he has to say was brushed aside with a few inventive remarks… if he had anything to say that is. His teacher and the other two samurais of Fanelia were the ones whom took care of all the political decisions for the country. All he had to do was sign a few pre-approved documents, stamp a few seals, keep his mouth shut and try to look interested during such conferences. Others often praise how mature he is to participate in such adult matters, but both they and he knows that words are just for show and has no real meaning.

The only reason why Van even participates in these sorts of things is because it's his duty. Even without the "encouragements" of an even more brutal training arrangement if he ever makes an inappropriate comment, Van would've come. As much as it bores him to death, it's also very intriguing. He hates to admit it, but through such things he had learned more stuff about Fanelia than all of his previous history lessons combined. But never the less, one thing's for sure: life certainly isn't fun anymore.

0000000000000000

"Ugh, stupid amours!" A very frustrated Van flung an arm plate (is that what they are?) all the way to the other side of his room. Where it hit the wall and bounced off into the reject pile with its other pair. "What's the point of wearing them if no one can see it anyways!"

As the prince is about to throw away another piece, a large hand grabbed his wrists. "These are the royal attires which represent Fanelia, you should treat them with respect Lord Van."

"What does it matters, Fanelia is all going to those evil conniving money grabbing thieves anyways!" Van yelled back. "I can't believe that you've agreed to those terms!"

"Making allies in these troubled times is important in securing the future of the country. Therefore certain 'gifts' are necessary …"

"These 'gifts' are more than a third of the Eastern woodlands! There are people living there, what are we suppose to tell them? Move?"

"The ally country promised that they would not disturb the settlements in the forests, they mainly want to use the area as a hunting ground."

"That's not all; they've got some other intentions." Van narrowed his eyes. "I saw the way that minister smirked when I was signing those papers… and I can believe that you made me signed them!"

A vacant stare replied a stare of defiance.

"Stupid old bat (the king of whatever country), he's not even man enough to come in person and demand the land. No, he just doesn't think that Fanelia is worth the effort." Van felt his blood began to boil. "We don't need those kinds of people to be our allies!"

"Fanelia don't need allies."

"Huh?"

"Fanelia needs a king! Without one, we are presumed to be weak and are targeted by the surrounding countries. We do not have a large army, not even a fraction of the others. The villages are spread out so far apart that it's almost impossible to defend the people against invasions. That's why we need a king, a king to pilot the Escaflowne, the legendary guymelef which will secure Fanelia's future."

"But, brother isn't…"

"We need _you _to pilot the Escaflowne Van, we need you be the new king."

"But, _Folken…_" After a long period of silence, Van lowered his head. "Hai, I understand."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

Well that took a long time. It's so hard to try to make talk like 15th century people, and then there are occasional modern terms thrown in there. Well, not all of us can be Shakespeare ya know.


	6. Tell me what to do

Finally, I was waiting for someone to review my story. Well it has been at least six years since I decided to write this story, and I found a ton a ton a ton of really awkward sentences with horrible grammar, so maybe that's why no one really reviewed.

Well, like I promised in one of chapters from before, I'll continue if there is even one fan. So here goes………… now what to write?

000

"What makes a powerful king? A king that is feared or a king that is loved?"

"What makes a powerful king? Either would be fine." By the windowsill, a slender woman sat with a half embroidered handkerchief and a sewing needle in her long white fingers. The morning light made her skin appear to be glowing and her hair to glitter.

"Eh? That can't be right mother." The young boy beside her suddenly sat up from his slouching position on the mahogany crafted chair. "Sensei said that there is only one answer."

"Did he?" The woman set down her craft and peered inside the baby crib to her right. "Then sensei is correct."

The body frowned and slouched back into the previous more comfortable position. "Don't tease me mother, if you don't want to help me with my school work."

"My precious son, I'm not trying to tease you." She lifted the delicate bundle out of its basket. "You understand what I'm saying right?"

_Van?_

_000_

A stream of light from the twin moon broke into the darkness. It's rare to see the celestial object hanging so low in the sky, the lone figure lying under the fluttering canopy could swear that if he step beyond the glass barrier and reach out, he can hold them both in his hands.

"A king… "The pair of dim eyes lost their focus. "A powerful king…"

000

"Lord Van!" The usually bundle of pink pounced on the large dark wood bed, making it impossible for its resident to continue their fain of ignorance.

"Merle…" The dark hair prince let out a groan and sluggishly pushed away the heavy beddings. "How did you get in here?" He heard the cat girl's soft paw treading across the marble floor, but was too groggy to notice her method of entrance into his room.

The girl let out a huge grin, showing all of her canine teeth. "I jumped down from the balcony, your window was open, did Lord Van went out to see the stars?"

A slight breeze blew into the room, and for the first time that morning, Van noticed how chilly it was. The cold air made everything seem untouchable and distant. "I guess I forget to close it."

"Ah! You should be careful Lord Van, or you'll catch a cold. Or worse, an evil spirit might've come in! I shall go find Father and have him exorcize the room!" Merle posed on all four and leaped out of the room in a leap of faith, scaring the unsuspecting guards on the other side of the double door.

_Tell me what to do?_

The eyes landed on a silk handkerchief with Fanelia's royal crest.

000

"Can you believe it? The Sisters won't let me inside the church, they said that I was too loud, but I was just trying to show them the seriousness of the situation. If something has happened to Lord Van, I would never forgive them!"

Merle managed to came back to the dining hall before breakfast was over. Van is always amazed at how she was able to run half way across the castle ground and back in such a short amount of time. He suspects that she might know some sort of secret passage way which he has forgotten. By putting down his fork and knives and retiring the napkin from his lap, the prince has announced the end of his meal, and two servant girls quickly scurried to the table to withdraw the dishes. "Wait. Merle have you ate?"

"Kya." The cat girl twitched her furry ears. "Of course Lord Van, I ate in the kitchen."

"The kitchen. I'll be in my study if you need me." Van exited the room.

Merle's stomach let out a growl as she eyed the leftovers which were being cleared off the table.

000

… well I did say that I have no idea what I'm writing right now.


	7. A day in a life

Yatta! I gained a new fan!

All my stories so far are pretty scattered……. Well mainly it's because I do not have the attention span to finish a story in one sitting, and secondly I run out of idea pretty quickly. So for the first time, presenting: a day in a life.

000

Walking down the empty stone hallway, Van could only hear his own footsteps; the echoes bounced off the walls magnifying their presence and also his awareness, that the only person who is here is him. At the end of the hallway is where a floor to ceiling painting of the former royal family hung.

Looking at his younger self, Van wondered what it would be like to be at that height again. Would everything look bigger? Would everything be more refreshing to behold? Would he still yell to his brother that one day he will be the best swords master in all of Gaia and protect his family and country? Would he still have made that wish that time could fly so that he could finally grow up?

Prying his gaze away from the painting, Van went down the hallway to his right. This wing of the castle is present for the royal family's use and only the royal family. No guards or maids are allowed here. Consequently, most of the rooms are empty and what little that is present is either too heavy or not worth the effort of stealing. The queen tried to convert this area into a hospital or a place of refuge for those who do not have a place to go. This idea was strongly reject by the king, Van remembered the period when his parents did not talk to each other at all. Other than the fact that this place has the best view of everything that is Fanelia, Van couldn't understand why father would be so angry, even Merle was not allowed in. Subconsciously the prince rubbed his wrists where the king personally punished him for letting Merle taking a peek through the door.

Van seated himself on the ledge of a large windowsill, tilling his head slightly, so he could see the outside world. After five minutes, ten, twenty, fifty, the sun has reached its zenith and concentrated its rays and blinds the prince out of his soulless state. Blinking away the dark spots, consciousness hit him. Looking outside again, Van let out a curse and rushed back into the empty hallway to his study in the main corridor.

_I'm going to be yelled at again! Sensei will give me another lecture about running off and not telling anyone where I went. What if you were kidnapped? Ah! I bet he'll say that._

The prince swat down by the corner of a wall, debating whether or not he'll go outside. Before he got absorbed into the pattern of the floor, Van made up his mind and decided to take his punishment, he was too hungry to stay this desolate place.

000

"How many times have I told you to not just run off and not tell anyone where you were? What if you were kidnapped? The whole country would be thrown into chaos! Chaos!" The flustered sensei went into an instant rant on the duty of the king to his subjects, to his country and to himself.

Van could only stare at the floor, but he could fall into that blissful state of ignorance. Perhaps it's due to the atmosphere that he was able to do it before in the restricted wing, or perhaps and more likely it was due to the fact that he has stared at that same piece of flooring countless times before that it has ceased to be interesting.

"Do you understand Lord Van?" Sensei stopped waving his arms around in frustration and leaned on a nearby desk to catch his breath.

Before Van could respond, his stomach let out a growl, a long and restless growl. Time seem to slow down as silence filled the room. Unable to do anything else, Van focused on a tiny little crack on the floor, hoping that something would happen, anything to happen to break this suffocating silence.

Defeated, sensei waved Van out of the room.

000

Van didn't have much of an appetite for food even though he was starving just a few minute ago. After a few more bite of the roasted duck, he decided that it was oily for his taste and set it aside. After poking a few times into his salad, he laid down his fork.

"Something wrong my lord?" A worried maid rushed forth from her position to inquire about the prince's health. "Is the food stale? I'll go immediately to the kitchen to ask for a different dish. Or shall I call the physicians?"

"No, it's fine." Van straightens his back. "The food's fine, I'm fine, everything's… fine. I ate too much for breakfast."

"Oh, that's good. I'm so relieved that my lord's health is fine." The maid let out a smile. "I wouldn't know what to do if anything happened to you my lord."

Van nodded his head uncomfortably and forced in a spoonful of a strange puffy dessert he has not seen before.

000

_I shouldn't have eaten that puffy thing…_

Van collapsed into his large canopy bed and watched as the fabric fluttered in the breeze. He's stomach is hurting ever so slightly, but his head is pounding.

_I should close the window before I go to sleep now. _

The prince got up and went to the retrieve his training clothes from the closet.

000

Just as the sensei had predicted, the palace was in chaos. Van didn't go to sword practice and everyone knows that the prince would never miss a sword practice, even on a broken leg. If he missed a history lesson, no one would be too concerned, but making Master Balgus wait for more than ten minutes on the training ground is as good as saying that Van's life is in danger.

The attendants of the castle ran left and right, looking through every room of the castle in search of his highness. Balgus even breached the restricted wing to look for Van; he bowed down to the former king as he came across the family portrait asking for forgiveness and understanding. After two hours, the royal advisors were ready to rally the troops. Balgus managed to convince them otherwise as to not panic the citizens, since the letter of demands from the kidnappers has yet to arrive.

It wasn't until another hour later, that a servant girl discovered his highness asleep behind the closet doors in his room. The advisors were furious and scolded the residence administrator harshly for how he didn't know that the prince came back and failed to check the royal chambers.

"Guards aren't assigned to protect the chamber during the time of the prince's expected absence." The residence administrator stuttered. "And the floor is usually empty and free of servants since the prince's room is only one being used. However we did search the guest chambers…"

With no room for conciliation, the royal advisors dismissed the residence administrator immediately and assigned the position to a librarian in the accounting department.

000

Van woke up the next morning, wondering why everyone is being extra vigilant of him today. All the staring made him feel slightly uncomfortable and having a page being assigned to monitor him is not helping the situation. The intellectual lectures were especially suffocating.

During sword practice, Master Balgus was emotionless and gave Van an extra hard time with plenty of bruises to prove it. During the break Van plucked up his courage and asked his master why everyone is acting so strange.

After a long and hard glare, which Van didn't flinch away from, Balgus asked "Why are you here?"

This time Van struggled under the harsh tone and the surprise form lack of an honorific. "I'm here because I need to a King who can protect the kingdom."

"You expect to protect the kingdom with just one sword?" Van never felt such a strong pressure radiating from his master and begin to question his own answer.

"No, many. My people will fight with me."

"How will you raise Fanelians to fight? There is no reason for them to die for you." The page who followed Van let out a squealed and slowly positioned himself behind a post.

"They will fight, because I am their King!" Tears are forming in the prince's eyes, he couldn't imagine what has incite Master Balgus to say such harsh words, to imply that he want to see his people to sacrifice their lives for him. Van remembered when he told his master how he wished that Fanelia will never rage a war against another country, because it would sadden the people; and Balgus laughed, saying that it was nice dream. _It's not a dream; I'll ask brother to make it the law! _Balgus just laughed even harder.

"A King! A king is just a title, are you going to use the power which comes with that title to force people into submission?"

… _A king that is feared or a king that is loved…_ Van went quiet; the tears he tried so hard to hold back fell down in a silver stream. He couldn't see his master clearly anymore and pride or rather shock rendered him unable to wipe them away.

"Well?" The sword master stared down at Van; the prince trembled and finally retreated from the gaze. Being free from the spell, Van wiped the tears off with his sleeves.

"**I don't want to be either!**" Balgus was taken aback by the sudden explosion of energy, but quickly regained his composure. "I don't want to be a powerful king! I want to be a king that is respected, a noble king! People will fight with me because they respect me, they respect Fanelia! Then I won't need power, but they wouldn't fight in wars anyways because I'm making that the law!" The small figure paused to catch his breath and to regain control of the voice which is breaking.

"Ahahahahaha!" A thunderous laugh erupted from the large man. "Good, now back to training."

_He just made fun of me, AGAIN! _The frustrated Van just slammed his sword onto the floor, causing a huge gash in the wood. The indignant prince puffed up his chest and walked out, even though mentally he is wishing that he hasn't done that, because Balgus will definitely reprimand him tomorrow. The petrified page regained some control of his leg muscles and quickly followed the prince, and he had wished that he bowed to the master swords man before his exit, but was too scared to go back and apologize.

"A noble King eh?" Balgus pulled out the imbedded sword. "If only he had picked the same answer, I wonder if things would happen differently."

000

Next chapter's name: In thy memories.

Wow I'm getting better at creating titles.


	8. In thy memory

In thy memories

Sorry I didn't update in forever, I admit that I got lazy, but I'm having my exams, so ………. I have an excuse.

Anyways, I thought that the last chapter made more sense than the ones I wrote before the last, but guess not. The boy in the beginning is Folken, and the baby in the crib is Van, and the person who Balgus mentioned in the lasted sentence is supposed to be Folken. I thought it made sense, because he is the teacher who asked Folken the question in the beginning.

And I kinda forgot what I was gonna write for this chapter, so I'll make up stuff as I go along. Just so you know, I made up the poem below in………. five minutes, so don't over analyse anything…. Unless you believe in the "intentions of the text" as opposed to the "intentions of the author"

000

In thy memories, will I remain pristine?

As the fair maiden of the lonely north,

As the wind that blew clear, less over yonder.

Thy wings of snow, will they remain untouched?

As the warrior rode over yonder,

As the red blood flow, beside thy tears.

Darkening of Gaea, will the moons remain pure?

As thy heart darkens with the dimming of dragon songs,

As the voices seize to sound, wilt thou fall from the world above?

With minimum attention fixed on the performance, Van looked around the great hall. The guests from the neighbouring country seemed to be greatly impressed with the choreography; on his other side sat Balgus who nodded approvingly; and hiding under the table, Merle's eyes are sparkling in the way that they always do during the Night of the Mirror Moon. A huge round of applause rang across the room as the music fade and Van stood up to join in the praises.

The candles are relit and the lone dancer in the center stage bowed to her audiences. The decorations on her dress glowed under the full radiance of the moonlight, but under the gaze of fire, the carved stones seemed to have lost all of their mysterious powers.

"That was truly magnificent my lord, I felt as if I was transported to the land of the dragons and back again." King Auden professed. "Isn't that right my queen?"

The regale lady beside him nodded in acknowledgement.

"I am honoured your majesty." Van automatically responded. Then slowly positioned his hand in the vicinity of Balgus's cloak and tugged on the fabric, and Balgus begin to entertain the guests with the origin of the dance.

Van slouched down into his chair and tried to act engaged in the conversation, until to his dread "the kick," which was his cue to ask King Auden for a dance with one, if not all four of his daughters. While trying to build up the courage and fighting the rising heat to his face, the King asked if Van would be able to grace his eldest daughter with a dance. With a sign of relief, Van stood up and winced slightly, as he feels the strain from the barrage of kicks, although the heat quickly returned as the distance between him and the princesses shortens. Inhaling a deeply, Van reached out his hand, and the eldest princess smiled greatly and accepts.

000

It was a miserable evening. Everyone was staring and whispering to one another, which Van was used to. But the princesses were too much for the young prince to handle. All of them were incredibly beautiful, not the least bit exaggerated by the peace representatives, whom Van never trusted a word of, which resulted in his first shock.

The second shock was the meeting between the two countries prior to the festival and the blunt and straight forward announcement from King Auden himself, that he would like Van to pick one of his goddess like daughters for his wife; which was followed by a barrage of comments from both sides of the table on how the king treasure all four of his children and refused many a suitors who came to propose.

"I have been waiting for this day for over twenty years, an everlasting alliance with Fanelia, what better way than a bond in both words and blood? As soon as you made your pick, then I can finally marry off the rest of them." Van was in between disgust and a tiny hint of honour, but mostly he was too deep in the state of shock to do anything but nod.

Banging his head against the side of his bedpost, a deep shade of blush surfaced on his face again. During the first dance, which Van has practiced very, very hard for, the eldest princess smiled nonstop at the befuddled prince. Unable to hold her gaze, Van lowered his head to avoid her from seeing his red face. Unbeknown to the prince, King Auden's country specializes in tailoring dresses to emphases the female figure, which resulted in the longest ten minutes of Van's life, as he desperately tried to find a spot on the wall to clear his head from the image. After recalling the memory, Van slide down to the floor to see there is still enough room under the bed for him to hide out for the remainder of his life.

The other three dances didn't fare any better, as each dress gets more … complicated, and after the last dance before King Auden could inquire which of his four daughter Van admire the most, the prince bowed and departed from the great hall, while the four princess burst into giggles and excited whispers.

After his head has cooled down, Van resorted to reason and managed to half convince himself that King Auden was just joking, and that all four princesses have suitors and that there is no possible way for any of them to marry him. After all they are all more than old enough for marriage, with the eldest being 21. Van convinced himself of his new theory for around … two seconds before crashing down onto his pillow again. Just before he suffocates himself with the pillow, Van opened the windows and jumped out of the balcony.

000

"Oh my god, he was so handsome." The youngest of King Auden's daughter fanned herself furiously with her fan.

"Handsome and cute, it was adorable how he tried to hid his blush." The second youngest joined in.

"You two are so immature, he is just a child." The eldest pulled out a hairpin, and her hair cascade down her back.

"Well my dear elder sister, I am certainly glad that you felt that way. So you won't fight over him with me then?" The last sister sat down on the stool beside the vanity. The eldest remain unmoved. "So I won't have to worry that you didn't notice how he was looking at you?"

"He was looking at me? I thought he was avoiding me, I tried so hard to get his notice, but all he's done is looking at the ceiling."

"I thought you said that Lord Van is just a child." The youngest pointed out.

"Well he is a child." The eldest turned her attention back to the mirror indignant.

"But just imagine what his features will look like in two years." The third daughter clasped her hands together.

And then all four princesses, even the eldest who just couldn't resist, went into a heated debate on the topic.

000

Landing on the rooftop of the tallest tower of the castle, Van felt a bone piercing chill and proceeded to wrap the blanket he tore off his bed around his shoulders. No matter how careful he tried to be, there is always a trail of white feathers following the path of its master. When Balgus see this, he'll get scold, badly. Scrounging up into a ball, all the prince could hope for is that the wind would blow away the evidence along with all the foreign emotions and confusion.

000

Okay, didn't expect for this chapter to turn out this way, I was aiming more for a distant memory, but I couldn't help the fact that it was so much fun imagining how Van would react to girls.

And after writing this, I realized that the most likely age for Van to be in this chapter should be at least 15. So………. Let's pretend that it's a few week after he turned 15 and before the dragon quest (because maybe there is a specific lucky day they do it on), so it won't change the real storyline.


	9. Promise

Well exams are done. And I'm bored, so time for another instalment.

Personally, I don't like Hitomi very much, so I doubt that I'll have her make her appearance. I liked her in the movies though.

Anyways... let's pretend that this happened before the beginning of the first chapter. And…….. I'm beginning to running out of ideas for new imaginary Fanelian holidays.

000000000000000

"Lord Van, please stop running." The plump nanny Mary tagged behind the overly excited little prince.

"I'm just going to go to the central square, so stop following me!" Van picked up speed and slide around the corner in the same way that Merle always does whenever she was hiding from the same Mary right before her bath. Mary, who recognized the pattern rushed over as fast as her short stubby legs allowed, but lo and behold, Van like Merle managed to vanish without a trace every time.

When Mary's defeated footsteps faded, Van climbed back into the castle through the window, and thanked whoever decided to put decorative ledges on the outside walls. Peering over the corner and checking every corridor just to make sure, Van made track for the top floor.

000000000000000

"Lord Van~." Merle dragged on his arm, "Let's go down to the central square, everyone can see you there too."

"Stop it Merle, if I'm born with it, then it should work. 'Nothing in this world happens without a reason,' like Master Balgus said, so let go already!" Van jerked his arm away and tried to climb over the window sill, but Merle has latched herself onto his belt instead.

"Don't Lord Van, I'm scared!"

"Have a little faith in me Merle," Van patted the pink head. "It'll turn out fine." Merle let go reluctantly and Van flashed a big smile.

The two made it outside the window and sat right in the middle of the line of statues which decorated the main hall. Central square spread out before them. Red and gold cloths decorated every corner, and all the citizens of Fanelia gathered together to celebrate the day when the current King returned with the energist and also his beautiful wife. Van's parents stood in the middle of the square and warmly receive words of blessings of the citizens.

"Mother and father would be so surprised!" Van snickled. "Don't you think so Merle?"

Merle's looking down at the square apprehensively.

"Don't worry Merle, it's going to be fine." Van took off his shirt. "You'll see."

"Lord Van, I'm scared~." This time Merle's eye are watering.

Van quickly looked away before Merle started crying and took a minute to feel the wings hidden on his back. Having practiced somewhat before, Van's wing shoot out, creating a sea of white feathers around where they stood. "Ah!" Even though he had anticipated the pain, it still hurts every time, but same as always the pain quickly dissipated to a throbbing and sore annoyance. Flexing his wings a little, Van looked to his right and smile once more. "Don't worry Merle," and jumped off the balcony.

"Lord Van!!!" He heard Merle scream, then the sound of air rushing pass by replaced her voice. He's eyes started to water from the same wind, but the sensation was incredible. Air was passing through in all directions around him, between his fingers, through his hair, under his feathers. 'So this is flying…' Opening his eyes again, Van realized his mistake. The wind speed was so great that it snapped his wings back, he was actually falling. "Ahhhh!!!!!!!!!!"

'I'm going to die!'

"Promise me Van,"

'Mother?' Van opened his eyes and slowly regained his senses that he was being carried, but at the same time it felt as if he was floating.

"Don't ever show your wings to anyone." He could hear the murmuring voices of the people below, voices that are relieved, shocked and fearful; Van too became scared and refused to look down onto those faces. "Promise me Van, don't make mother sad." The prince buried him head into the calming perfuming and nodded.

What happened next was a blur, everything was a blur. Voices full of every possible emotion, people's shadows rushing back and forth, the approaching and receding of multiple frightening presences. His father's voice, his brother's voice, even a tiny hint of Mary's voice, but all of them were just voices and not words.

"Van?"

'Only mother's voice was clear.' Van lifted his head; he was back in his room on his dark mahogany bed. By the corner was a fluff of pink, which bounced over and pounce Van onto his back. "Lord Van, you are alright, I was scared, I was so scared!"

"Merle." After a moment of silence, Van found his voice back.

"Van, stay here and play with Merle, don't go outside your room or near the balcony, understand?" The Queen gently dressed the prince in a light tunic and left the room.

"Lord Van?" Merle dried up her tears with the fur on the back of her hand, but her eyes remained red and puffy, contracting her big blue eyes.

'She isn't smiling,' the lenient mother who would always forgive any mistake with a gentle smile.

"Lord Van?" Merle lowers her head to see Van's hidden face, but he turned his head away. "They were very pretty Lord Van…"

00000000000000000

I was gonna add another part to this, but I think that the chapter ends best by itself like this.

Once again, I'm going to apologize about the dialogue for this chapter. It's being at least three years since I last Escaflowne. For any fan, at least I hope that I wrote well enough for any fan to realize that this is a scene from the original anime. I remembered two things very clearly, and that was "Lord Van I'm scared." From Merle. And "Don't make mother sad." From Van's mother. Or something to that effect.

So if anyone really wants, you can tell me the real dialogue and I'll edit this chapter.

And I have no idea if Folken is there or not, and also have no idea why half of Fanelia was gathered there and I don't think that there was reason as to why Van decided to show off his wings at that time given in the anime.

And……. Van did say to Hitomi once "that she and Merle are probably the only two people who would tell him that his wings are beautiful."


	10. The wrath of a woman's intuition

Well, time for school again……….. uh… I don't wanna go back, I wanna sleep in.

Anyways. I actually wrote a chapter worth of stuff a week ago, but I never posted it, because it felt…….. weird. I really need to rewatch Escaflowne, the characters don't feel like themselves anymore……… well they were somewhat off to begin with.

So here's another attempt.

0000000000000

Merle looked around the corner, and stared intensely at the party before her. The group of giggling princesses failed to notice that they were being watch and continued their giddy chit chats and the consumption of honey covered crushed ice. Merle gulped as another spoonful of the rare treat disappeared. Being the mild climate country that Fanelia is, ice have to be imported from the mountainous regions in the west, in fact this is the first time that Merle has ever seen frozen water.

'Apparently, the solid looking ice would melt into puddles of liquid water when you put it in your mouth. What a bizarre thing, must be some sort of edible magic.' Merle frowned upon the thought and couldn't imagine how the cold and numbing solid water could possibly taste better than a big piece of juicy watermelon. But then again, in this lazing heat maybe a little bit of ice would be pleasing.

"This ice definitely lacks the sweetness of those back home, how can natural glacier ice pieces be so murky in taste. Did they slacked off and gotten the cheap pieces from the foot side of a hill?"

"You just needed to put in more honey."

"But I have already dispatched three spoons full on my share already, anymore and I won't be able to fit into my evening gowns."

"I don't think it is just the ice, although the quality is definitely poor, the quality of the honey is also something to be considered. Look at it, it is barely clear, I can see wax pieces floating around in it."

"Stop dear sister; don't say another word or I will most definitely loss my appetite."

For a brief moment it seemed as if the princesses lost all will to continue their conversation. While Merle began to claw at the door frame and pieces of woodchips fly off in all directions.

"I wish Lord Van would join us for refreshments."

Merle's ears perked up as and then proceeded to edge closer for a better reception.

"Yes that would most definitely be lovely."

"But he would not come, we have asked. Personally I cannot understand how anyone could do something so tedious in such weather. How can sword playing be a more attractive proposition than sitting down to tea with four lovely young ladies such as us?"

"I believe that the armature prince has gotten overly arrogant due to our father's promise of one of our hand for marriage. What foolishness, a girl likes to have a little romance in her life; so far he has yet to initiate his courtship. At this rate I'll be an old maid by the time he decides to propose."

"Perhaps you will be an old maid by the time when Lord Van decides to marry me." The youngest one mused, as her older sibling shot her a deadly glare. "But I thought that he looked very handsome with his sword, the perfect image of an ideal future ruler."

"I agree, plus the way of how he fumbles before us is really cute is it not?" The youngest two then squealed in unison and traded perspectives on the embarrassing moment in Van's life.

"A child I say, just like a child, playing knights and swords all day, dreaming of slaying dragons. What a laugh, as if there is such a thing as dragons now." The eldest turned her away.

"Not so loud, the servants might hear, and you know how they gossip."

"Oh I know they gossips, how else would I know that Lord Van have a birthmark on his left thigh."

"I heard that it is shaped like a feather."

"How adorable." The group went into another round of giggles.

Merle had heard enough, she was barely able to keep her temper in constraint after the comment on the crushed ice incident and now they are talking of horrendous things about Lord Van. Plus even she doesn't know that Lord Van have birthmarks, how can they know something about him that she doesn't?

Merle jumped out of her hiding place and hissed menacingly at the princesses who shrieked due to the surprising and sudden appearance of something that looks like a rabid fur ball with all of their hairs on end. Pleased by the fearful faces, Merle bared her teeth and flashing her long claws which produced another round of squeals, which further fuelled Merle's resolution of giving these so called perfect embodiments of heavenly goddess a piece of her mind.

Merle lashed out her claws towards their direction, missing the delicate beings by a good foot and a half, but the message was clear and the four rushed over to the other side of the rooms and coward together in a clump in the corner. The cat girl slowly stalks towards her prey on all four as the clump tried to constrict themselves into a smaller area of targets. "If you so much as say another word about Lord Van I'll cut your tongue out." The cat girl hissed and attempted another swipe at the clumps of fabric.

The princesses let out a full blown scream as Merle felt her arm being locked into the tight grip of another. Annoyed, she hissed towards the direction of the intervener.

"Stop this insolence at once Merle," It was Lord Van dressed in rather fancy garments with an extremely angry expression on his face. "They are Fanelia's and my guests show some respect."

Merle faint a cute clueless expression to show that she was sorry, but Van didn't buy into the act. Merle tried once more with a trickster's gesture for emphasis, but the prince deepened his glare and the cat girl retreated into a pose of submission.

"Apologize." Van's voice was deep and dark.

"But Lord Van~"

"Apologize!" Van snapped.

Merle's eyes watered and rushed out of the room. What was worse than being yelled at was the fact that Lord Van didn't even bother to come after her to demand the apology.

"Are you unharmed?" Van directed his attention back to the four astonished princesses. "I'm extremely sorry for Merle's behaviour."

Without warning all four princesses rushed to Van's side, tugging on whatever loose fabric they could get their hands on. Patches of Van's new tunic was soaked with salty tears within seconds.

"I was so scared my Lord."

"What a horrid, horrid girl."

"Goodness knows what would have happened if you didn't come along when you did."

"She would have clawed my eyes out!"

Van tried his best to calm the teary foursome, but dealing with females, especially the crying ones was never his strong suit, in fact nothing is more fearful to the prince than females in tears. It was a truly scary experience and it didn't help the matter that all of them are so short, the memory of what lies when one look down at a beauty from the neighbouring country isn't something that Van wishes to recall. But without looking, it's even more impossible to find an appropriate area to grab onto so that he could push them away.

Stuttering incoherently, Van looked around for another presence to share this burden. But all the servants decided to heed the looming intuition in their stomach and walked around the disaster area where the cries of inhuman creatures reside.

After ten minutes of being trapped between the sobbing cleavages of four beautiful princesses, surely any man's dream, Van has decided that he would commit suicide if someone doesn't come to rescue him in the next ten seconds. He imagined that if he ignores the princesses long enough, they would eventually calm down by themselves, but the princesses saw this as challenge to move the young prince's heart and proceeded to wail even louder with every passing second.

Thank god Master Balgus was able to draw on enough courage from his sense of duty to Fanelia to check in on the group.

"I'm **never** going to marry any one of them." Van mumbled under his breath as he stormed towards the direction of his bedroom, face red with embarrassment and frustration.

Balgus decided to keep his speech on duty and responsibility to himself for the time being as he watched the prince stomped passed the fear ridden servants indignant. The sword master cracked a smile, then went into a whole hearted chuckle as he remembered the image of the bewildered prince, wearing tear soaked clothes which is ripped at several places, with the neighbouring princesses one on each limb crying their eyes out, as the prince tried to overcome the extra weights in an attempt to reach the doorway.

00000000000000000

Lalalalalala, creating moments of genius is easy, continuing that moment is hard. I have three pages of extra stories that I wrote before and after this event. And they all seems so………….. bland. Oh well.


End file.
